gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Agwel
A demon from Devilman and animated in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene and CB Chara Go Nagai World. He seems to be a pile of goo that smells and can't fly. He often says he will send his foe to/see them in Jigoku. He was voiced by Toshihiko Nakajima who was also jazz in astro boy 2003, bartender in Devil Lady, Junrou Abe in Gorillaman, hatchi in Inuyasha, itsuki in Jungle De Ikou(that was HOT!!), land barret in transformers cybertron and the prime minister in Variable Geo(that was also hot) Abilities He(if it has a gender) is a slime or goo blob that can meld through floors or walls. He can attack with his gooey body and grab with his (possibly amorphous) body but he doesn't really do any damage. He can also alter the gooeyness or solidness of objects such as the door Akira tried to bust through but he can be stabbed and take damage(like when Akira popped Agwel's eyes with his antennae). Devilman In the manga, he is first seen when a little girl is out walking home late one night, she slips on some blood and discovers a mans head one the floor just in front of her, she screams and cathes the demons attention, Agwel then kills her. He is later summond by Sirene alongn with Gelmer to try to kill Akira Fudo who stole Amon's form. Agwel attacks Miki's parents by sucking them into the walls and ceilings. When he tries to do the same to Akira he fails and flees, he later trys again but gets his head ripped off by Akira who was in mid Devilman transformation, he will meet Akira with a date in hell. Later the two victims of Agwel are shown in the paper as homicide's among many others. CB Chara Go Nagai World In the super deformed universe he attacks Akira Fudo and Jinmen on Sirene's glacier. He tries to touch Akira to so Akira will move back and fall off...and he does. Whilst Agwel gloats over his victory of killing Devilman, Akira flies flies back up to escape the fall and Debiru Kick's Agwel off the glacier and as he falls, he says he will be waiting for him in Jigoku (Hell). Not, long after Akira and Jinmen are in the glacier, He comes out of the elevator with bandages on his head and says he will send them to Jigoku again, he charges but Akira dodges and after Agwel says the same attack won't work twice, it does. As he falls he says he will be waiting for them in Jigoku before hitting the ground many meters below, Later, after Akira and Jinmen fall off the broken ice bridge, he is covered in bandages and has a leg cast and says its the first block of Jigoku. He charges at Akira and Akira dodges so Agwel falls in the hole after saying "I guess ill be waiting for you in Jigoku.". That's like the last we see of him outside of group shots, other characters memories or possible futures. Hannape Bazooka In Hannape Bazooka Agwel has a very brief appearnce behind devilman but just in front of Sirene. Background/Trivia *Agwel is the name of one of the rivers in the Blue Nile, a river that originated at Lake Tana in part of Ethiopia. The river Agwel however is located on its left bank. But its probable the names being simaler is a coincedence. *Agwel is one of the only named demons not to have a toy of himself. poor Agwel. Category:Anime Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Deceased Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold